We Gladly Feast
by BlueOctopod
Summary: Sawada Nana was born an Addams and her daughter takes after her. When Reborn finally arrives, it is to a very different Namimori. Features fem!Tsuna, typical Addams family morbidity, some graphic violence, and general spookiness. Pairings will be fem!Tsuna/Xanxus and Nana/adult!Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

She's on tour when she meets him. It's an old tradition, to leave the family and walk among others, to leave the world they know behind and see how the normal people live.

Nana is serving tables at a charming little restaurant, when Sawada Iemitsu walks through the door.

He's handsome enough, certainly, and he's charming enough, at least for a man born outside their world. What makes her notice him, though, what makes her interested, is the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes, the way he carries himself, the sharp taste of flame underneath her tongue.

This is a dangerous man, a man who's flirted with death time and time again.

And Nana likes dangerous things.

* * *

Darling Iemitsu is certainly interesting. He's not like her family, but there's still something dark in him, something hungry and yearning.

And yet he keeps it close, and yet he keeps his darkness hidden, pretends he hasn't killed. It might have worked on another woman, a normal woman. But she isn't normal.

Still, despite his lies, he's pleasant and charming. He makes grand gestures, almost grand enough to impress her, and his skill in lovemaking is nearly unparalleled. He's sweet and handsome and Nana thinks that's enough for an affair before she goes back home.

She falls pregnant then, an accident where she forgets the usual tea one night, and her Iemitsu insists they get married. Nana doesn't understand why this means they have to marry, assumes it's one of those silly outsider rules, but she agrees anyways. She may not have grandmama's gift of prophecy, but something still pulls her on, still tells her it's for the best.

* * *

Tsuna is born screaming. The girl screams loud enough to burst the doctor's eardrums, to make the windows shake, and Nana smiles and laughs throughout it all.

She takes Tsuna home alone, Iemitsu away on business, and lays her daughter down on the table.

Nana takes out blood and bone and poison, the hallmarks of her family. A drop of blood on her daughter's lips, a dust of bone on her skin, a spoonful of poison in her mouth.

Tsuna swallows it down eagerly, licks the blood from her lips, laughs at the feel of powdered bone, and Nana smiles.

This only proves what she already knows.

Blood will out.

Normal Iemitsu may be her daughter's father, but little Tsuna is an Addams to the bone and marrow beneath.

* * *

She did her homework, to borrow a phrase from the outside. She knows her Iemitsu is Vongola, knows he works for an empire built on blood and sin. The darling man still hasn't told her, still thinks her a civilian, but Nana supposes that can't be helped.

Oh, she could introduce him to her family. She could take him to a reunion, could bring him to a proper Addams party. But Iemitsu, for all his sins, isn't worthy of that. He's clever and charming and oh so dangerous-but that's not enough.

It's not like she minds, though, not when he's given her Tsuna. Not when she has a daughter to spoil and teach, to talk through the old rituals, to show how to conjure up flames.

* * *

A vase smashes against the wall as Nana screams, hoarse and angry and guilty. She'd thought Iemitsu better, somehow. Thought the man wouldn't bend, thought he'd want to protect his flesh and blood.

And yet he hadn't. Yet he aided in sealing his only daughter, he willingly agreed to mutilate her soul.

Nana waits until he is gone, as much as she wants to tear the skin from his skull and make him scream, as much as she wants to burn the old man alive. Justice can come later, for now Tsuna needs her.

* * *

Cousin Henri greets her at the door, surprise on his face as his bloody mouth lifts in a smile.

"Nana! I didn't think-"

He stops, then, feeling her own rage hanging in the air, seeing the blood lust on her face.

Her daughter stands next to her, vibrant amber eyes already a dull brown, and it clicks for him soon enough.

"Her father did this," Nana hisses through clenched teeth, shame and fear and anger heavy in her gut. "I need our family's help."

* * *

The ritual is simple enough. A life for a life, a soul for a soul.

Nana watches and waits as grandmama cuts the man's throat, as Aunt Wednesday catches the blood in one silver goblet, raising it to Tsuna's mouth. Her daughter takes it like a man dying of thirst, blood pouring into her mouth as she drinks him down.

And then-and then she watches as Henri paints with blood on the floor, writes the symbols and the words needed. She watches as they push the knife through her daughter's throat, as the tension in the air builds higher and higher and higher-

And Tsuna coughs. And Tsuna breathes again, is whole again, and she cannot stop her weeping, cannot stop the tears.

* * *

Death is too good for him. Iemitsu mutilated her only child's soul, and for that he needs to suffer. For that he needs to weep in pain, needs to scream in agony-needs to be denied the sweet mercy of death.

The entire family is in agreement, at least until Tsuna speaks.

"The empire still needs a heir," her daughter says suddenly, "he needs to be sane when it comes."

"When what comes, sweetheart?" Nana asks, keenly aware of her the look in her daughter's eyes, of the way sweet Tsuna stares.

"Death and devastation. Destruction and upheaval, but with it a chance to start again. To grow again."

A chill settles in her bones, a steady beat in her blood, as Nana looks up at her cousins and aunts and uncles, as she looks at the faces of her family. Those are a seer's words, after all, and only a fool would ignore a seer.

Her daughter's eyes have turned a burning orange, her once brown mop of hair has turned an inky black, and Nana smiles at that, carding a hand through Tsuna's hair.

"Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc," she whispers, smiling when Tsuna looks up in confusion.

"We gladly feast upon those who would subdue us," Nana translates, smile widening as Tsuna's eyes flare an even brighter orange, as the shadows dance around her.

Let Vongola come.

They will realize soon enough what it means to cross an Addams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we doing this?"

Tsuna tugs at her mama's hand with one hand, fingers tracing the elaborate designs on her new kimono with the other.

Mama smiles down at her, absently tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear, before speaking.

"We're doing this because the Hibari clan invited us over for tea. The current clan leader has a son around your age so you can make friends. And even if you don't," Nana adds, doubtlessly seeing the doubtful look on her face, "it's good to know them. They're very powerful in the Asian underworld, you know."

She nods, recalling mama's explanation of organized crime, before looking up curiously.

"Are they like us?"

Her mother laughs at that, bright and cheerful.

"Sweetheart, no one's like our family."

* * *

She watches with wide eyes as the gate to the compound swings open, glancing around at the decorations. It's far more traditional than their house or what she remembers of the Addams manor, and Tsuna is fascinated.

"Addams!" A voice cries out, then, and Tsuna looks up from the murals on the walls to a man in a sharp black suit striding across to greet them.

"Hibari Hiroshi," mama replies with a sharp smile, seeming like grace personified as she strides forward, the man pressing a kiss to her hand before stepping back.

"And this is your daughter, yes?" Hibari asks, peering down at Tsuna, and she resists the urge to fidget.

"Addams Tsuna," she replies with a step forward, doing her best not to betray her nerves. After a year surrounded by no one but their clan, it's almost terrifying, to talk to someone who isn't family.

Hibari smiles then, a sharp and vicious thing, and Tsuna can feel herself relax, doing her best to mimic him. It's hard to be nervous when this man smiles like an Addams.

"Hideko is coordinating tea and Kyoya is..somewhere," the man says with a wave of his hand. "My son will turn up eventually. Would you like to wait or meet the other guests?"

Other guests?

She bites back a frown, staring up at mama, who still seems utterly unaffected, as she accepts for both of them.

"Really," mama mutters as Hibari walks away, gesturing for them to follow. "You don't need to look at me like that."

"You said it was just tea with them!" Tsuna hisses back, too low for any normal human to hear.

"It is. It's also tea with some of their associates and their families."

"You are an Addams," she reminds her, looking down at her with a smile. "You have nothing to fear."

* * *

Kyoya knows mother expects him to show up at her…gathering at some point. Luckily, he also knows she will tolerate him showing up for the last few minutes, as long as he shows up at all.

Practically itching to get away from the sounds coming from the dining room and the guest quarters, he leaps over one of the fences and into the garden.

And stops, because there is someone in _his_ garden.

Mother and father may tell him not to hurt the carnivores that come by, but there's someone in _his garden._

The girl looks up from where she's kneeling, one hand still idly stroking a rose. He steps forward on silent feet, observing the pearl comb in her black hair and the black and red kimono she wears. Just one look is enough to tell him the small animal belongs to one of his parents' associates.

Father will scold him for this, mother will double his etiquette lessons, but Kyoya doesn't care as he leaps forward, already ready to teach this herbivore a lesson.

But the girl pivots before he can reach her, something flying from her sleeve and embedding itself in his hand. Kyoya bites back a shriek, ignoring the blood dripping down in favor of staring at the small animal circling him.

Another lunge, another dodge, and she leaps at him, and he only barely manages to duck before aiming a punch that she effortlessly dodges.

Growing impatient, he moves again, twisting just in time to bite back a yell as something cold and feather light wraps around his ankle, pulling him down and slamming him into the stone.

Slowly rolling over, biting back a scream at the feel of what must be a bruised rib, Kyoya looks up and into blazing orange eyes, watching tendrils of what looks like shadows wrapped around the small animal's hands.

"What a strange creature you are," she mutters, orange eyes locked on his own as she delicately reaches down, one small hand effortlessly pulling the senbon embedded in his own hand free.

He gasps, wincing at the burning sting. Watching with wide eyes, Kyoya coughs wetly, staring as the small animal delicately licks the blood on the senbon needles before tucking them back into her kimono.

"So full of life," she adds, still hunched over him. "So proud and full of life, so ready to defend what's yours."

The girl hums, fingers tracing along the blood on his mouth, fingers just inches from the tooth tangling by a stem, before smiling, slow and sure.

"Would you like to join me?"

* * *

Hideko walks through the milling crowd, gaze appraising, as she looks over their guests.

Her eyes catch, then, on the woman standing in the corner-the woman who must be an Addams. She didn't agree with Hiroshi's decision to invite the woman and she still doesn't. There's too much risk of somehow offending her, and everyone knows what happens to those that cross the Addams. With nothing to gain from this visit, inviting her was nothing short of foolish.

Opening her mouth to ask just where the Addams' daughter is, she stops when some of the guests turn to stare, gaze following.

Kyoya is standing in the doorway, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, a scrap of his shirt hastily tied around his hand. Blood dripping, a tooth missing-the boy is an absolute mess. What's more interesting, though, is the smaller figure next to him.

Watching cautiously, Hideko moves forward as they step through the doorway, the girl with ink black hair and flame bright eyes holding her son's hand.

Reaching out with her flames, she stops in shock, practically tasting the burning sky beneath her tongue. Practically tasting the flames in the air-and her son's flames too, cloud wrapped around sky.

The girl strides forward, smiling up at Hideko, her son's blood sticky on her cheek as Kyoya follows.

"He's my new nii-san," the girl declares, and Kyoya nods shakily behind her, still staring, seemingly enraptured, at the younger girl.

 _Well._ Hideko thinks, staring blankly at her husband. _Apparently they did have something to gain from this._


End file.
